


Dream SMP Smutshot Book

by Zinnster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnster/pseuds/Zinnster
Summary: Smutshot book! REQUESTS CLOSED!* These are NOT THE CREATORS. If you are to request something, make sure you know that I will not write RPF *
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Dream SMP Smutshot Book

Heya! This is my first time taking smut requests. I specifically created an alt account for this, as I wouldn’t be caught dead with this on my main. 

As for requesting rules...

1\. ABSOLUTELY NO TABOO SHIT. I will not write noncon, incest, underage, ANY of that nasty shite. Take your degenerate asses elsewhere.   
  


2\. Request with a ship, a prompt, and the kinks you want included.   
  


3\. You can request any relationship from the tags, as well as any other ship you’d like to see!   
  


4\. Have fun!   
  


Kinks I will not write:

\- Any bodily fluid other than cum, blood or spit.

\- Daddy kink or DDLB. 

\- Feet LMFAO   
  


Kinks I will gladly write and enjoy: 

\- A/B/O (what can I say I have a thing for knotting)

\- Hate/rough/painful sex (consensually you creeps)

\- Degradation/praise. 

\- Threesomes hell fucking yea!   
  
\- I have this very specific niche kink for group chat/group call sex. I don’t know either, man. 

\- Cumdump/Public use. 

Alright guys! Go wild >:) 


End file.
